The use of floating decoys by duck hunters is an age old practice. Decoys were carved from wood and painted to represent a swimming duck. In general one or two dozen decoys would be spread around the duck blind area, each decoy having its own anchor to hold it in place. With the advent of plastic molding, decoys were made of hollow plastic materials which were much lighter in weight than the previous wooden decoys. It then became apparent that several decoys could be connected to each other and not have to be handled separately. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,200 W. A. Milam described a Decoy Spreader involving five decoys held in a framework which can be collapsed for transportation to and from the duck hunting area and can be spread out in a diamond formation on the water. The five decoys are handled as a unit. The difficulty with this device however, is that in deploying the unit by throwing it into the water the individual decoys do not always spread out as desired, but sometimes pivot the wrong way causing one or more decoys to be upside down.
It is an object of this invention to provide a novel unit of duck decoys. It another object of this invention to provide a duck decoy deployer that does not become entangled or improperly positioned when used. Other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows: